The 8th of May
by StarLush
Summary: So there is this stupid little 'holiday' called NOID (National Outdoor Intercourse Day), Emma talks Regina into it and fun ensues! Married SwanQueen because where else is it going to happen besides FanFic? ;-) ENJOY this cute little sexy one-shot romp! :-*
1. 2017

**AN: So without completely spoiling the idea of the story you are free to look up "Hooray Hooray for the 8th of May" because it is funny. It may be new to A LOT of people but I thought it would be silly and fun idea for a story. So I ran with it BEFORE May 8th...in case any kinky minds want to get in on the action. :-D Kind of uncharacteristic in some ways but I rolled with it anyways!**

 **Also there is a song mention (kind of) a beat or a feeling I wanted to roll with the song is called Mondo Bongo (If you've seen Mr. & Mrs. Smith you'll recognize it) but it the best song for the feeling I was trying to convey for the sexy part of the story. So again if you want to look it up it's a fantastic song. **

**MANY songs inspire me to write certain feelings or situations (which is different for a writer) but I roll with what gives me inspiration and music does that for me. So I hope you ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey Regina you know what date is coming up?" Emma looked up from the paper she was reading at the breakfast table, meeting eyes with the brunette who felt like she missed a significant date somewhere.

"Emma, our anniversary isn't for a few more months." She crossed the first one off the list, the important one.

"Nope try again." The blonde knew Regina would struggle with this one and being ornery was an Emma Swan specialty, especially with the older woman.

"Mother's day is coming up? What do you think Henry will do for us this year?" Ah, now she was trying to change the subject and Emma smiled at the quick thinking brunette.

"Good call it _is_ coming up but no, wrong again." Emma went back to reading the paper, there was nothing new as far as Storybrooke news went but it was fun to keep Regina guessing.

"Emma…" Regina's patience wore thin and the blonde knew she had to spit it out or she'd be out of luck on this one.

"It's nothing serious 'Gina, I promise. Just a stupid holiday I read about once and since May is upon us it made me think of it. You know they have like 'National Grilled Cheese day' or 'Rootbeer float day'—well they actually have a 'National Outdoor Intercourse day,' or National have sex outside day," Emma smiled as Regina watched her intently of her sharing these silly 'holidays.'

"What?" Regina scoffed at her wifes random thought of the holiday.

"It's been nice outside, just makes me think about getting it on outside." Emma shrugged and went back to picking at her breakfast and paper.

"Okay, so when does this 'holiday' take place?" The brunettes eye brows rose and she sipped her coffee, eyeing the blonde carefully, maybe more intrigued than she was leading on at this point.

"May 8th, every year since the 1960's. I think it was in the pacific northwest or something, one of their colleges honed in on this little thing and it's been going strong since. Bunch of hippies up in the northwest huh?" The blonde shrugged it off, knowing deep down that Regina was probably not into something so silly as a romp outdoors, after all she was a 'Queen and a bit more refined.' "Hooray, hooray for the 8th of May."

"Oh really?" Regina shook her head at the silliness of this whole thing and huffed again, not sure if the proposal was serious or not.

"Alright, I gotta get to work or my boss will have my ass on a plate." Emma rose from her seat, grabbing her plate and mug and placing a gentle loving kiss on her wife's plump lips before taking off for the day. "I'll swing by for lunch today ok?"

"Sounds wonderful, I'll see you later. I love you." Regina too rose from her seat taking her plate to the kitchen to throw them in the dishwasher before heading to work herself.

* * *

The next week couldn't go by fast enough, Regina's mind was reeling on how she could make this work with Emma. She had to admit, it wasn't appalling to think about having sex outdoors, but she wasn't sure how she could make it work without it being completely obvious to Henry. It's not like she was inexperienced in the sex department, she lived in the Enchanted Forest for crying out loud…it wasn't all soft linens and memory foam mattresses. Her mind reeled with ideas and scenarios but she was drawing a blank, _maybe Emma had ideas, it was her idea anyways._ Regina huffed in annoyance and continued her work in her study, knowing the clock was ticking away and the day would soon pass them by, _maybe she backed off the whole idea._

Her phone chirped at her, _Emma._

 **Emma: Hey you coming out? ;-)**

 _Dammit, she remembered._

 **Emma: Come on, Henry is gone for the night with my parents. I have my own magic ways Your Majesty.**

 **Regina: I'm working in my study. You can come talk to me here.**

 **Emma: No. Come on, live a little Regina…I have more of a surprise than you think. ;-)**

 _Don't respond Regina just let her come to you. Damn but what if she pulled off something really cute for once like she always does because she's a fucking Charming and cute little romantic quips are what they are good at. Fuck!_

 **Regina: 5 minutes**

 **Emma: You better be here in 5 or I'll march into that house naked and strip you and carry you out caveman style woman.**

Regina laughed at the thought of Emma marching into the house buck naked, her blonde hair a grassy mess, and her strong form carrying her, then equally naked body outside to have her naughty way with her. _When the hell did I become so submissive?_ A small smirk graced her lips as she closed her computer work and moseyed her way towards the back door, shutting down the lights on her way. She couldn't see Emma out there upon first glance…or many glances out the back door and windows. She opened the back door, hoping to the heavens that Emma did not jump out at her or there would be hell to pay.

"Emma—" she whispered into the darkness, not even knowing what to expect, she couldn't see anything. Wandering to the edge of the patio, glancing out into darkness again, hoping for some telltale sign but none came until she stepped off the edge of the patio and into a _portal?_ Regina found herself surrounded by a dimly lit area of garden she didn't even know existed, smiling brightly she took in her surroundings; hedges with garden lighting throughout, a small lit fire-pit with and a picnic basket and a couple cozy chairs and a few blankets.

"It's about time you showed up." Emma came up behind her and hugged her, placing her chin on her shoulder, looking at the work she had put into all this. "It's just a cloaking spell and I added a few things here and there…well I might have built the fire-pit because damn we really need one, it's nice out here really."

"Emma—it's—" Regina was shocked, the details the blonde went through to make something so silly so special. She turned in the blondes arms, coming in contact with a very naked Emma Swan and kissing her passionately until they both needed to breathe.

"Better than you expected huh?" Emma grinned, her cockiness showing a little but Regina loved it sometimes, those times that she had to shine she definitely pulled out all the stops. Without much warning Emma magicked the brunettes simple black dress away, leaving her in a state of undress, her body shocked with the drop of temperature.

"Emma!" She hugged Emma closer, not wanting to be so exposed so soon, not sure how she would feel about being so open.

"It's like getting in a pool Regina, easier to get your body used to it quick than to wait." She smiled as her arms encircled the brunette beauty, swaying gently and maneuvering back towards the small fire-pit so she could warm her now chilled backside.

"Can we dim the hedge lighting? I'm feeling a bit exposed." The blush that crept up her chest and neck was obvious even in the dimly lit Eden that Emma had created.

"Oh come on, no one can see besides me." Emma tried to calm her Queen but she _was_ a Queen and a little vulnerable in her nude state.

"Swan." It was a warning so Emma did as asked and magicked the hedge lighting, leaving just the firelight to warm and light the way. Emma and her suave ways grabbed ahold of the brunette again and began to sway, now next to the fire. They moved in sync to Emma's beat, the music she heard in her head, one that always made her want to pick Regina up and dance with her every time she heard it. It had a good beat, slow and sensual, it was the perfect song for her…for them. The two swayed together, Emma getting Regina to move her hips sensually, the Latin flair that woman had couldn't be beat for the blonde. The swell of her hips, the slimness of her waist, all complete with those deep brown eyes that Emma could look into every time they made sweet love.

"I've got some wine, would you like a glass? Also some snacks, mainly fruits and cheeses—" Emma flushed thinking she was trying too hard, this was meant to be playful and all the sudden it felt extremely intimate and romantic, she just wanted Regina to be comfortable, she knew this was way outside her comfort zone so using her charming skills she treated it very special for the brunette.

"Yes, a glass would be lovely." Being naked with the blonde helped her comfort though she couldn't help but wrap one of the blankets around her shoulders as she sat on a different one next to the fire. Emma offered the glass and she took it, quickly downing about half. "Warmth." She added in response, "…and nerves I suppose." Emma topped off her glass and sat with her on the blanket.

"What are you so nervous about? Sometimes it helps to talk about it, how long have we been together now? I think you can trust me with these things." Emma rose her brows and took a sip of wine herself, hoping to.

"Just insecure I guess, being caught," she laughed in her response, she knew it was silly, especially with the cloaking spell.

"Ah but that's the excitement," Emma smiled, "do you remember when you told me about Daniel and how your mother disapproved of you being with him." Regina nodded, it wasn't something she easily forgot about. "Do you ever think you were with him because despite your upbringing and what you were supposed to do you wanted to rebel a little bit and do something against your mother's wishes?"

"I'm not sure it was the same, I know what you are trying to say but Mother was dangerous, her magic made it much more terrifying." Regina's eyes lowered remembering the sensitive nature of her first love, Emma always felt it was best to talk through old problems, it did seem to help with healing.

"But you still understand what I'm trying to say, part of the whole experience with this is very freeing, being in tune with what mother earth has given us. Going back to our primal urges I suppose. That natural feeling of being with someone intimately within nature, not being able to hide behind—" Emma was rambling, no doubt trying to comfort the brunette.

"Wow Emma, I didn't know you could get so philosophical." She rose her glass in a mock toast to the blonde and smiled again before taking a heavy sip and placing the glass in the grass out of the way.

It didn't take much more convincing for the brunette to clamor over Emma's lap, straddling the hippie looking blonde woman and running fingers through soft waves. Secretly it was one of Regina's favorite things about her wife, being able to fist it into a pony tail or comb through it with her fingers gently, it was soothing for both.

"Hi." Emma grinned up mischievously at the brunette waiting for the next move that she knew would have to come from Regina.

"Hello…" she smirked back and slowly dipped her head in search of the blondes beautiful pink lips meeting them softly with her own. Emma sighed at the contact, happy she coaxed her wife into this beautiful garden she had created for her, all to get her out of her shell. _It's good for her._

Their lips were familiar, mapping out the contours of each others mouths, working each other back and forth for dominance. Emma's hands found placement on the hips of the brunette, feeling the subtle rocking that was beginning to take place on its own accord. They both took a breath of air before the brunette's mouth trailed hot and wet kisses down across Emma's cheek, ear, and down to her neck. Emma moaned uncontrollably as the sensitive spots on her neck were nipped and sucked by a skillful mouth.

"Jeez 'Gina…" the blonde moaned as her lobe was lapped with a deft tongue, sucking and nibbling slightly.

"Touch me Em," she husked against the blondes ear.

"Yes ma'am." Emma's confirmation as quiet and quick as she adjusted and maneuvered her hand down the trim belly of her lover, farther south until she felt the soft curls of her wife. Slipping through the wet slit, immediately encountering a straining, wet clit, just begging for attention. "Oh, wow." Emma bit back another moan, she wasn't sure what was getting the brunette so worked up but if she got this turned on from sex outdoors they were definitely doing it more often.

Emma started a slow steady pace on the woman riding her lap, her hips thrusting gently against the seeking fingers. Slow circles around the swollen nub then quickly rubbing back and forth until Regina was a writhing mess atop her, begging for more. The blonde could feel her own arousal pooling between her thighs and so badly wanting to get off with her wife, the togetherness would feel amazing.

"'Gina…touch me…please," the blonde all but begged, "I wanna come with you." The blonde was keeping the brunette from finishing too soon, she wanted to prolong the pleasure they were feeling together for as long as possible and possibly being able to finish with her.

They both maneuvered a bit so Regina's hand could slip between them as well, finding her wife's core soaking for her. She too moaned at the contact, rubbing the slick nub back and forth causing a deep moan from the blonde beauty below her. The moved together, slowly rubbing one another in sync, it was almost like dancing, feeling the other move to please the other, but it was equal give and take this time. Each trying to push the other over the edge but wanting to hit that edge together and leap off into paradise. Emma's fingers quickly moved further down, dipping into the slickened channel of the brunette, feeling her muscles squeeze against her fingers. Regina did the same, pushing two of her fingers into the blonde, feeling her squeeze at the mutual pleasure.

"Fuck." Emma cursed and bit her bottom lip knowing she was going to climax soon even if was mostly from pleasing the brunette, the fingers in her drenched core only made it easier. She redoubled her efforts pleasing Regina, stroking in and out, gently dragging her two fingers along the front wall, successfully rubbing against the swollen g-spot, praying to the heavens that Regina would come soon because she knew she'd explode as soon as she felt the brunette start.

"Em- _ma,_ oh—I—" Regina's hips bucked out of control as she kept her fingers buried deep in her wife, barely moving inside her wife as she began to ride through her orgasm, her breath hitched and she rose her head to the sky letting out an animalistic groan of pleasure. Emma's hips thrust against her and the blonde couldn't help but bite the bared neck in front of her, unleashing a whole new wave of pleasure for them both as Emma's orgasm crested. They rode against one another until they were panting and completely sated.

Within a few minutes fingers withdrew from one another, eliciting moans from each woman. Regina sat astride Emma, her legs wrapped around the blondes athletic body, grinning like a fool at what had just transpired between them.

"What are you grinning about?" Emma smiled back almost giddy herself.

"This was kind of fun, I could do this more often. Apparently my body thinks I like it too." Regina admitted that she was apprehensive but the freedom of being with Emma under the stars and next to firelight was quite a turn on for the brunette.

"Yeah? I knew you'd like it," Emma and her confident smirk hid many 'I told you so's,' "I think deep down the Queen likes the idea of being caught." Emma moved her lips to the neck of the brunette kissing softly and sensually, teasing the woman.

"Hmm maybe this Queen likes the idea of being caught in cavorts with you…by your parents." She was sly and grinned devilishly at the blonde woman below her.

"Wow you are so _Evil_." Emma laughed at the idea of being caught by her parents while she and Regina were having sex, it wasn't a turn off but knowing it might just be a little strange for everyone involved she tried to avoid it. They weren't homophobes but this was their baby girl, the one they never saw grow up and now she was off having sex with the one woman who—

"Stop thinking…I know where that thought sent you." Regina shushed her thinking with a deep kiss to keep her mind from getting the better of her.

"Mmm you are so amazing," Emma returned the kiss with just as much passion before halting suddenly, "I heard something." Regina froze, trying to bury herself further in Emma's lap, she knew they couldn't be seen but it didn't stop her fear of being seen in the buff. Emma smiled and looked at Regina all curled into her lap, "Listen…" the brunette closed her eyes and perked her ears waiting for whatever Emma thought she was hearing. "There you hear it."

"It's a wolf…kind of…" Regina strained her hearing again.

"Ruby?" Emma wondered and they heard it again, light moaning and groaning, very primal. "Oh shit, I remember when I first got here and I talked about this stupid holiday. HA! Go Rubes." Emma smiled thinking about the other coupling that was happening somewhere in the distance.

"You didn't sleep with her did you?" Regina was stern and the _Evil_ Queen definitely came out at that moment, jealous Regina was the best especially when she didn't have anything to be jealous about.

"No, Your Evil Majesty, I did not sleep with Ruby. She's hot but not my type." Emma was honest and it earned her a poke to the chest.

"It better stay that way Swan." Regina staked her claim to the blonde, magicking them upstairs to their bedroom and curling herself against the naked woman.

"You don't want to shower or anything? Wow Regina, breaking all sorts of rules tonight." She teased the older woman again, "My wild woman, sex outside once and you are roughing it." Emma hugged her close, breathing in the outside freshness, her natural scent, and sex…oh the sex.

"Don't push it. I'm not as closed minded as you seem to think." The one thing she loved about Emma is how they could dish it out and take it right back and it seemed so perfectly natural no matter how long they had been doing it. It seemed a second language all of their own.

"I'll believe when I see it Your Majesty."


	2. 2018

**AN: So exactly 1 year ago I wrote this first one and I was thinking, "wouldn't it be fun to do an annual update?" Sounds crazy but fun! So here is another May 8th, outdoor romp, filled with fun and smut and playfulness.**

 **Warnings: light bondage (hand ties), magic cock**

* * *

"Emma no, just stop. I'm not being roped into this again this year." Regina put her foot down and folded her arms across her chest, her stance strong.

"Come on 'Gina, it ended up beautiful last time and if I'm not mistaken we've taken plenty of trips to the back yard, the roof at my parent's loft, and when they moved we used the barn, the car, the—"

"EMMA!" Regina was stern again. "Let it go." She was flustered _but_ Emma did have a point, that after the first time the brunette did really have a kink for getting it on outside, it was exciting and freeing and almost other worldly. There was something about the way they did it that just made it incredible, maybe it was just Emma's way, the excitement they shared together while doing it.

"I can see the wheels in your head turning," the blonde threw out her best cocky smile.

The brunette was done, granted she was mulling over the whole idea but it was Sunday evening and the 8th didn't fall until Tuesday maybe she'd surprise Emma with her own idea this year…maybe she'd pull out all the stops and have a be the ultimate surprise. She wasn't going to give Emma the satisfaction this moment, there was no way she was letting her win this one this time, if it was going to happen everything would be on Regina's terms. She turned from the blonde and walked away without a word.

"Wha—'Gina! I'm sorry!" The blonde huffed out as her shoulder slumped in defeat, _I pushed her too far dammit, I knew it. Guess I'm sleeping on the couch._

* * *

Regina gave the blonde a version of the silent treatment practically all evening, from being blasé and distant during their Sunday night movie, which Emma let Regina pick to worm her way back in her heart, to their bedroom routine in which Emma grabbed a pillow and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" The brunette knew she should have let up after the conversation but even at the best of times, Emma didn't know when to let things go, pushing Regina until she had no other excuse than to remove herself from conversations until her mind processed what was going on.

"The couch…sorry I pissed you off today." Emma shrugged and headed towards the door, giving a sheepish smile towards the brunette.

"Wait," the guilt hit her hard, she didn't realize something so simple hurt the blonde so much, "I'm not upset dear, come back to bed." The brunette smiled tenderly in apology, she had wondered why the blonde was so distant but it never occurred that Emma had been walking on egg-shells with her all evening. "I'm not angry Emma…" the blonde wandered back over to the side of the bed where Regina was sitting, her head hung in shame and embarrassment. "I just wasn't sure what you expected from the rest of that conversation ok?" Regina grabbed her hand, pulling her to sit with her, "you know pressuring me into doing things is not a great idea right, I mean you saw what became of me when my mother made me Queen…" she smirked slightly, making Emma smile a little and nod in agreement. "I'm a lot more spontaneous than you expected when we first starting seeing one another hm?"

"Yeah…I love that part of you." Emma looked at her wife, her eyes shining in adoration.

"As do I, but as far as anyone else knows, that's our little secret." She nudged the blonde a bit with her leg, "I have a reputation to uphold still, Swan." She leaned in and kissed Emma's bare shoulder before meeting the blonde for a tender kiss. "Get in bed dear, it's chilly without you." Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's controlling nature before clamoring over her brunette wife and into her own spot. Regina only laughed at the blondes childish antics as the both settled in for the night, "goodnight Emma, I love you." She wrapped herself along the blondes back, playing big spoon for the night, kissing her shoulder gently.

"G'night 'Gina…" it was mumbled, she could tell the blonde was tired, knowing the emotional toll it must have took on her thinking she was upset all evening. _Now that she's off that kick I can do my planning._

* * *

Monday came too quick for Regina and soon she found herself signing off on papers around lunch time feeling frustrated about something in the city budget, _food might be a good idea._ She sighed heavily as she put her pen down and pinched the bridge of her nose warding off the incoming headache. She was still hoping to mull over her wife's idea about tomorrow, _stupid holiday_. Deep down she knew it was all fun and games but currently it was just a nuisance in the back of her mind.

*Knock, Knock*

The door opened slowly, revealing her blonde beauty smiling and bearing food.

"I haven't heard from you all day, figured you were busy so I brought you some lunch." Emma put the food on the side table, shuffling through the bags for her grilled cheese. "Are you so busy you can't eat?" Emma didn't even turn to look at her, she knew how Regina was when she was focused on work and it was best not to push her limits with the brunette.

It only took a few moments before Emma heard the chair wheels along the floor and Regina's heels behind her, she finally turned being quickly enveloped in Regina's arms…or Regina wiggling her way into Emma's.

"Hey are you ok?" Emma was worried, it wasn't like Regina to become this vulnerable.

"I'm fine, it's just been a day of paperwork, I don't think I've looked up from my desk for more than 20 minutes all morning."

"Ah yes, that does happen. This is why," Emma turned again and presented Regina with her chicken salad…and root beer treat, "I know what my lady enjoys, besides my company of course." Regina smiled and took a seat next to the blonde as they ate in silence. "Will you be home at a normal time tonight?"

"Yes, I should be. Just things I prefer to get done early in the week so I'm not caught up late on Friday night." She took another bite as Emma nodded in agreement.

It felt awkward, there was something still bothering Regina and Emma knew it, her human lie detector was pinging all over the place but she dare not call the brunette out on it. She'd let it fester and just play nice for now until everything came to fruition.

"I've gotta get back to work babe, I was only taking a short one today so I could get some work done and make sure I'm home on time myself." She kissed the brunette's cheek, knowing her mouth was full, "I love you…" it was a whisper against her cheek and it gave Regina goosebumps, swallowing her mouth full quickly before she choked on emotion.

"I love you too Em," her smile was genuine and soft, the vulnerable Regina that not many people saw…the one that melted Emma's heart every time she saw it. She quickly grabbed her sheriff by her coat and pulled her down for a better kiss, sighing when they separated, "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." Emma smiled in return, she knew this was the Regina she was used too, there was no faking her happiness at that moment and everything she was feeling that whole morning just melted away with that kiss. "You feel more relaxed I can tell."

"You tell anyone that I bend to your kisses I shall destroy you…" She smirked as she turned back to her food.

"Uh huh where have I heard that before?" Emma sassed as she walked towards the door. "Bye 'Gina."

Regina grinned to herself as she ate, her mind now thinking about Emma's soft lips on her own, the softness of her whispered, 'I love you' on her cheek. _Emma knows._ Her smile faded as quickly as it appeared, _Emma knows something is up, dammit!_

She knew it was too good to be true, Regina had been distant since the first conversation started and Emma didn't push her, the blonde was literally sitting back and waiting for the right chance to pounce and find out what Regina has been hiding.

"I just have to get through today and tomorrow it'll all be taken care of," Regina nodded to herself as she set back to work.

* * *

"Who does she think she's fooling?! I'm the damn savior _and_ I always know when she's lying about something, I wish she'd let up, it's adding way more stress to my day then I wanted for a Monday." Emma paced back and forth in her office, mumbling to herself her thoughts and insecurities.

"Hey 'Em, you alright kid?" David was hesitant to say anything to his daughter but she was on edge and he knew sometimes their pep talks really soothed her.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." She huffed as she plopped in her office chair, "Why do women have to be so frustrating?"

"Regina huh? It can't be that bad, you guys were fine this weekend." He leaned against the door jam trying to comfort his daughter.

"She's hiding something and my lie detector thing is going off the charts when I'm around her but she won't let on and she's super focused on her work so I don't want to nag her about it either." The blonde rattled off quickly, trying to explain the situation.

"It'll blow over, try to not worry about it too much, she might be 'hiding' something but whatever it is must just need to wait for the right moment." He shrugged, helping his daughter think through this at a different angle.

"Yeah maybe." Emma huffed and grabbed a stack of paperwork; _maybe actual work will keep my mind occupied._

* * *

Emma strolled through the foyer a few minutes later than intended, kicking off her boots and placing them in the closet next to the door. She could smell dinner as soon as she opened the door and it never failed to bring a smile to her face…especially when it smelled like greasy diner food. The blonde practically vaulted from the foyer and skid across the floor in her socks to the edge of the kitchen before putting on her cool face and meandering in.

"Sorry I'm late." Regina slowly turned to look at her wife, trying so hard not to laugh at the stolen line.

"Funny." She tried to keep a straight face as she caught Emma's eyes and grinned like a fool, _I love that idiot more than I can express somedays._

"What is that fantastic smell?" Emma's nose led her to the stove where Regina was working, peering over her shoulder.

"Well there are fries in the oven and I'm working on the most amazing grilled cheese for my beautiful wife." She felt the blonde incase her body slightly, feeling Emma's full front on her back…

"Are you bribing me?" The blonde kissed Regina's neck, nibbling gently, appreciative of the amazing smells. "Where is Henry."

"He's staying with your parents tonight." Regina gulped and turned meeting her wife's lips for a quick kiss before pushing her away gently, "I need to check the fries." She smiled as Emma reluctantly pulled away, giving her space to work. It didn't go unnoticed by Emma as Regina bent down she flaunted herself in her wife's direction.

"Woman, what do you have up your sleeve tonight hm?" Emma's smile could be heard in her question.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I just know we've started this week out a little rough…or busy, so I wanted to treat you my love." She turned and smiled widely at the blonde, the simple gestures were always appreciated by the blonde woman. She knew Regina didn't often let Henry stay away during the course of the week, _something is definitely up._

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch and the two women were snuggled together on the couch, the blonde curled around the brunette, gently spooning and stroking her side. Emma could feel the tension building as the night went on but she still couldn't put her finger on it and it was starting to irk her a bit, she knew she didn't want to call Regina out or frustrate the poor woman further. Regina seemed fine, but there was something unspoken.

"Are you about ready for bed?" The blonde nuzzled into her wife's neck, kissing it gently.

"Mmm that feels nice." Regina subconsciously curved her backside further into the blonde, causing Emma to stall her movements. The room stood still for moments, Emma thought for sure she was still in the dog house, or that something was going on. She knew there was something unspoken and yet here Regina was just ready to resume normal daily activities, sex included. "Come on Savior, I've got something for you tonight."

"What?" Emma was shocked as Regina rose from her lap, turning to look at her with a shit eating grin on her face.

"I've got a surprise for you." She smiled wildly, fire playing in her eyes as her arousal seemed to spike. She grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her up, spinning around to lead the blonde towards the stairs quickly flicking her wrists and shutting the lights down before starting her ascent upstairs with Emma on her heels.

"Why do I feel incredibly nervous?" Emma was low-key anxious as hell but she wouldn't let Regina in on her secret not now.

"Possibly because you knew I was up to something but have been such a good girl to not nag me about it in an attempt to let it all blow over." As the reached the top, Regina turned to look at her smiling.

"You knew, I knew?" The blonde let out in a sigh, knowing she was not in trouble, knowing that this was all how Regina hid her little secrets.

"Come." She let go of Emma's hand and wandered down the hall towards their bedroom, Emma stood watching her as she disappeared into the darkness of the mansion. Regina knew she had some time to kill before midnight and the official 8th was upon them, and a little game of hide and seek sounded like a fun way to start the night. She knew Emma wouldn't take too long to follow, being tempted by the evilest of temptresses has its perks. The blonde approached the door and looked inside for signs of life as the room was still dark.

"'Gina?" It was a whisper, it's not like anyone else was in the house but she was still cautious, she didn't expect Regina to jump out and scare her but for her to have seen her not moments before, and now for her to be missing seemed strange. _What the hell is she playing at?_

Emma came into the room, glancing in the en-suite and around the bed, even the walk-in, but there was still no sign. She huffed in confusion, "Regina?" she tried again, hoping she'd hear some signs of life somewhere. Suddenly, she sensed a bit of Regina's magic and followed the trail to her bedside table, noticing the small folded paper.

" _I know you can feel my magic, come get me Savior, I have a surprise for you." -R_

Emma's heartrate increased tenfold within the few seconds it took her to read the small note, her body immediately jumping inside at the excitement that was building in her core. It wasn't often they played this game but the chase was on and Emma had to admit she was excited. Regina didn't play like this, it wasn't in her nature but when she did it surely lead to something extremely exciting. The blonde knew if she used a locator spell she'd be in trouble, she could hear Regina's sass in the back of her head so she closed her eyes for a moment getting the scent of Regina's magic in her nose… _I'm going to hunt you down the old-fashioned way woman._ She let the scent take her over, feeling like an animal on the hunt, except that Emma wasn't truly the hunter in this scenario, Regina had set traps for her to get through and it was her job to navigate… _and walk right into a trap I'm sure._

Taking a deep breath, she followed where her senses told her to go, not paying much attention to her mind or vision, it was all a feeling. _Magic is emotion._ The trail was faint but she wandered from the bedroom and down the hall to one of the empty guest rooms, _we never come down here._ Emma thought her senses were failing her but followed through anyways, opening the door to the empty room and crossing the threshold.

"Holy shit!" The moment she crossed she felt most of her clothes stripped away, save her bra and underwear and Regina's devious laugh echoing through the room. The blonde scrambled to cover herself more out of shock than anything else, hearing Regina's Evil Queen laugh was a turn on sometimes but it surely was terrifying at this moment. "Regina, this isn't funny…" she huffed as she scanned the dark room, seeing a mirror on the side wall come to life.

" _Well my dear you've made it this far; can you continue with your hunt? Or shall I finish myself?"_ It was a rhetorical question as Emma knew this was just a message not a live conversation, part of her game. Her body quickly heating up again at what else she was to encounter in her search for the elusive brunette.

She took in a deep breath and focused again trying to use her senses to follow where Regina left little trails… _or traps._ She walked out of the room and towards the top of the stairs, she felt it strong here but wasn't sure why, but continued a different direction, the hallway bathroom was calling to her this time. The blonde stopped short of the doorway, knowing what might happen as she crossed the threshold again, she took a deep breath and stepped through…sure enough her bra and panties disappeared in a plume of purple magic.

"Very original, too bad I knew that was coming…" she rolled her eyes and stood there in the buff waiting for the next wave to hit her.

" _Oh, come now, you still have to find me my love."_ The bathroom mirror illuminated with Regina's beautiful face…live this time.

"Can you give me a hint?" Emma rose her brows; her chest and cheeks were flushed already. She was getting excited to find the brunette and have her dirty way with her.

" _Open the shower door, you'll find your way…"_ she smirked at the naked blonde, raking her over with her eyes once or twice before biting her lip.

"The shower really? Why do I feel like that's a trap?" Her evil laugh echoed again as her image disappeared. _Seriously woman, it's a shower…how the—_

As Emma opened the door to the shower a blast of cool air hit her as she was whisked to an area that was _not_ explored in the house, the small balcony above the front door. She was caught off guard upon being completely exposed right in the front of their house, no sooner than the magic disappeared she felt Regina pressed against her, forcing her body against the front rail.

"Fuck." Emma was shocked, her body was on high alert, heart wanting to pound out of her chest.

"Is this what you want my love? To be exposed to anyone who walks by? To be caught _fucking_?" Regina's magic held her in place, her hands tied to the rail so she couldn't move as her chest was thrust out for the world to see, strung up for anyone to witness all the naughty things the Mayor and the Sheriff got up to in their free time.

"Regina this isn't funny, please tell me there is a charm around the house…" she was practically hyperventilating in the fear of being caught in a compromising position.

"Don't you trust me my dear? No one would dare come close to this house, they still harbor fear, trust me." Emma could sense her smirk as she felt the brunettes body curve around her own, feeling her own naked breasts against her back…it was titillating to say the least.

Regina ran her hands up from Emma's hands, trailing soft nail welts along her forearms before reaching her strong biceps and shoulders, moaning at the strength the blonde had over her most of the time. She smiled to herself again, knowing when magic was in play she'd always win out. Emma's breathing was increasing rapidly as she felt deft fingers working their way along her naked flesh, already pebbled from the cool night air, she physically shivered.

"Don't worry my love, you'll warm up fast." The brunettes voice next to her ear as her hands grasped firmly at the blonde's narrow hips. Her lips trailed soft kisses along her back and shoulders, making their way across the smooth planes, biting on the right side of her trapezius muscle causing the blonde to hiss slightly. Regina chuckled again, knowing just how well Emma bent to her will when she wanted her too, it was rare anymore that Regina took charge, but it was a nice change up when it did occur. When their relationship first started, the brunette called the shots but as they became more comfortable with one another, Regina's walls just fell and she had built trust in Emma that was more than she could have ever hoped. The blonde was a worthy bedmate for sure.

"'Gina, please…please…" she begged quietly, wanting more than the simple kisses and stroking that was being offered.

"What do you want Emma? My _Princess?"_ She smirked again with the royal title, she only used it when she was in a specific mood, and the mood struck…it also resonated with Emma when she heard it. The brunette's fingers crossed to surround Emma's middle, playing gently with the soft skin below her navel, inching closer to where Emma really wanted, grazing softly over the sparse hair between her thighs.

Emma's body was thrumming, ready for action, the chase killed her. She knew what was lying in wait at the end and at this point it was worth it…though she wished Regina would hurry up and fuck her so they could make it back to the bedroom for round 2.

"Please, my Queen…" Regina's demeanor changed when she heard the title, she became a whole new person when her and Emma played this way, the blonde heard her breathing quicken and it excited her tenfold. "Please fuck me." It was quiet, a hushed plea to be filled. Fingers that were so close to her core, to her clit, to where she needed to be rubbed stopped, frozen in place as she sensed the brunette's magic once again.

"Spread." It was a simple forceful command, one that Emma knew. She widened her stance slightly, her hands still tied to the rail as she eyed the darkness in front of her, waiting for Regina's move. Emma felt the hand on her hip move north, brushing over taut nipples, causing Emma to groan out. "Hush. You don't want to be caught now do you Princess?"

Now Regina didn't use the magic cock often, but when she did she was sure to make sure Emma was well prepared for it, teasing her body everywhere besides where she really wanted it. Her hands making their rounds, from soft delicate touches on the blondes hips, to firm squeezes on her breasts and hard pinches to her sensitive little nipples. Emma felt the growth Regina had gained all for her, gently caressing her ass as she wiggled impatiently for the fucking to begin. Emma tried more than anything to keep her eyes peeled for any movement out front, her heart hadn't stopped racing and when Regina started poking and caressing it took all she had to swallow back her pleasure, she didn't want anyone to hear her moans of pleasure. _At least when I did this I took precautions._

"Are you ready for me Princess?" Emma felt the cock brush between her legs, prodding gently at her entrance before sliding up and grazing her clit causing her to shriek out.

"Fuck—" It took half a second for one of Regina's hands to clamp around her mouth, for a while Emma thought Regina had been lying to her about putting up a charm around the house but after she did that her body was on fire with nerves. The brunette held her mouth as her other hand guided her cock to Emma's dripping entrance, lubing herself with the blondes essence.

"You are so wet for me, my love…" Regina groaned as her cock pushed through the wetness, nestling into the blonde. She pulled out slowly, leaving the head prodding her g-spot gently, causing Emma to whimper in pleasure. "I'm going to remove my hand you are going to stay quiet or I won't let you finish tonight do you understand me?" Emma nodded swiftly. "Good girl." Regina took her hand away and immediately grabbed Emma's hips, pushing her length into her quickly, earning a quick gasp for breath as the blonde held on to the rail for dear life.

Regina pulled out slowly again and swiftly pushed back in, hoping to throw Emma off guard but she never wavered. The blonde bit her lip, suppressing her cries as best she could as Regina's hips picked up the pace finally.

"Oh my—yes, please—" Emma couldn't control her hushed encouragement as the brunette penetrated her deeply, Regina didn't really care at this point, her arousal had built too high to not finish them both tonight, from the hunt and the teasing, the cock gave her a whole new personality…it really was a power trip, _as if I need that._ The brunette reached around with one hand to rub Emma's swollen nerve bundle, she knew Emma needed it at this point and she wasn't going to be too far behind her.

"Come for me Princess, I love feeling how wet you get," that was all Emma needed, her voice cracked as she held back her scream of pleasure, focusing it all inward and into her breathing. Her body shook as Regina unleashed her tied hands finally, she felt them wrap around her ass, keeping her tight against the blonde as her body thrashed in pleasure. The brunette's own hands crossed over Emma's arms and onto the rail to give her more stability, rolling her hips into Emma's at a steady pace.

"Please my Queen—" Emma begged Regina to finish in her, she was still spasming around the thrusting cock and feeling the brunette swell in her would only prolong the pleasure. Regina didn't need much encouragement as she thrust hard against Emma pressing her hips against the rail, effectively bending her over the front rail. "Shit." It hurt, the metal digging into the soft skin of her hips and lower belly, but it only added to her pleasure as she felt Regina's thrusts become slightly erratic.

"Oh Em—" her groan was deep in her throat, trying so hard to stay quiet herself as she felt the cock swell and release inside her blonde beauty. Her abs burned from the workout, _no wonder I give Emma this task._ Her breathing heavy, trying to gain her bearings as her last few thrusts followed through with Emma's second orgasm, the blonde holding her tight to her as they came down from their high.

"Wow." Emma was speechless otherwise as she felt Regina back away from her, slumping against the front of the house, smiling and relieving herself of her magical addition. The blonde followed at sat next to her as the gazed out at the street, the trees and the stars.

"How do you feel?" The brunette questioned as she stroked the blondes thigh gently until meeting Emma's hand with her own and interlacing their fingers.

"I can't believe you didn't put up a charm." Emma still felt slightly embarrassed that there was no protection from any passerby's.

Regina flicked her wrist and sure enough the perimeter of the property shimmered with magic.

"What?!" The blonde practically shouted. "How—I couldn't—" she tried to stutter out that she couldn't feel that one, didn't sense it. _Or maybe my mind was elsewhere._

"Ok, yes let's be loud now that there is _no_ charm," the brunette laughed gently. "It was part of the show my love. It made it exciting didn't it?" She smirked and squeezed the blondes hand again.

"Well yeah but—" Emma wanted to bicker but she was far too tired to take Regina on at that point.

"Ah, no 'buts' it was all in fun and it was fun wasn't it?" Regina rose her brows again as they enjoyed the post orgasmic afterglow.

"God yes." There was silence between them for several minutes just enjoying the outdoors as their bodies started to cool against the chilly May weather. "Inside?"

Emma transported them to their bedroom with her own magic this time, curling her body around Regina, spooning her beautiful Queen in appreciation and the fun it really was tonight, even if the whole conversation started out a bit rocky.

"This is going to turn into an annual thing for us isn't it?" Emma's muffled voice, in the nape of Regina's neck.

"Maybe it will." Regina smirked at her creativeness this round, wondering what mischief they could get up to next year.


	3. 2019

**AN: You didn't think I'd miss it this year did you? You guys wanted me to keep going so now here we are, year 3 and I'm still rollin! If you have story ideas for future years leave them in comments or send me a direct message. The more ideas I'm given the more chances I get to keep going.**

 **If you are holding out for the pregnancy fic, its still going. I got busy where time was concerned and I promise I'll get back to it! In the meantime here's another annual outdoor romp! Yeehaw! All errors are mine as my sick brain kinda got tired of proof reading**

* * *

 **Emma:** _You know what I'd love to do this year Madam Mayor?_

Emma's mind was reeling as she sent the quick text to her wife. She knew spring had sprung and since the first May 8th two years ago her mind was always ready to roll come May in Storybrooke.

 **Regina:** _What would that be Ms. Swan, another outside romp?_

Regina knew, as May hit it was bound to come up but it had become a fun game to play over the last couple years. Who could outdo the other, it reminded Regina a lot of their early days, bickering and battling it out for supremacy?

 **Emma:** _Ah, you know us too well. I was hoping to catch you off guard this year. Well can we, I've got something wicked in mind._

 **Regina:** _If this involves my sister you can very well count me out and we may need to sit down and have a talk._

Her sass never wavered even via text and Emma loved to play with it.

 **Emma:** _Uhh, no. I was thinking…_

 **Regina:** _That's a first._

 **Emma:** _Har har, I was thinking that maybe I could fuck you under your apple tree? How's that for romantic huh? ;-)_

Regina to say the least was caught off guard, that'd be way more public than they had been in the past…not only that but it wasn't at home it was at the office. There is a huge difference between backyard shenanigans and sex in public. It only took half a second to ring Emma—

"Are you out of your pretty little mind?! Emma this is public sex we are talking here…we could be arrested—" She tried scolding the blonde but it seemed Emma was one step ahead.

" _By who the sheriff? I don't think I'll cuff you, well—"_

"Swan, take this seriously!" She tried scolding her again.

" _Who's going to know, I mean come on 'Gina we are empty nesters we need some excitement in our lives and that could be a lot of fun. It's nice area back there."_

"What if kids were to walk by, or your parents on their nightly walks, I mean it's a Wednesday night for God's sake." Regina practically blushed at the thought of being caught, _I guess we could put up a protection spell._

" _Stop being such a prude 'Gina, I'll see you at home. I've gotta finish up this patrol."_

With that, she clicked the line, not another word. Now if there was one thing Regina Mills was not, it was prude. That probably was a first, sure she was guarded where sex was concerned mainly because she didn't want everyone knowing the ins and outs of her sex-life. It was her business…well and Emma's, no one needed to be privy to her and the sheriff's kinky antics. With a heavy sigh, Regina knew she needed to finish up her afternoon agenda before evening rolled around and she was expected at home. Now her mind was racing with what fun they actually could have in that space next to the townhall, as she swiveled her chair, Regina looked down to her apple tree, grinning mischievously at the possibilities. _Oh, we will work something out Swan._

* * *

Emma knew she'd be pushing it with sex at the office, but it wasn't as if they hadn't done anything like it before…just not technically outside. It did happen occasionally in the middle of a busy work week when they might be too tired to do anything about it when they got home in the evening, or just to burn off some tensions with being mayor and sheriff.

The blonde knew she struck a chord with the brunette and was feeling a sense of accomplishment from that, _how poetic…to fuck the former Evil Queen under her apple tree._ She smiled as she drove around town, throwing the biggest smiles to people, them having no idea what was going through her beautiful mind. It was always a trip to think about what the people of Storybrooke didn't know about her and Regina's kinky life, I mean I'm sure they had thoughts about the Evil Queen…who couldn't? This on the other had was fun to play 'normal' for people and them not knowing a thing otherwise.

* * *

"Yeah babe what's up?" Emma's phone rang as she was scrounging around the kitchen for a snack before dinner. It wasn't like Regina to not be home in the evenings, cooking up something.

" _I'm sorry to do this to you dear but I got caught up with something at work and I'm not sure I will make it home for dinner."_ Regina did sound pretty distracted, though Emma's lie detector was pinging a little.

"Oh, I hope everything is ok, can I help with anything?" Mainly trying to kill her boredom, it was nice not having anyone to look after but that big house was lonely when no one else was home.

" _No, no, just make sure you eat something that isn't junk food please, I'll call you later."_ With that the line was gone, no other response, no nothing!

Emma wasn't a fool, at this point in their relationship she knew there was a catch here, _maybe this was part of her game this time?_ Emma's mind starting thinking about the way Regina spoke over the phone, was there other background noise, was there the slight echo that said she was still in her office? _She's definitely at the office._

Emma sat at the bar stool in the kitchen, pondering her next move, if Regina really was working, she'd be so pissed if Emma showed up for sex. However, if it was just a game to get Emma to come over anyways, they'd end up having amazing sex near said apple tree. The blonde was perplexed to say the least, she ate a bowl of yogurt… _damn her eating habits are rubbing off on me, at least it's good._ She shrugged as she washed the single dish and spoon before making up her mind.

Shoes, coat, and keys and she was out the door.

* * *

Regina didn't expect Emma to show up, sure it was a little white lie to get out of this silly little holiday but part of her kind of wanted to 'celebrate.' Emma coming to the office meant they'd be in the location that the sex was to potentially happen so it worked out for both of them. She did indeed have work to do, but it wasn't pressing, she was good at making something sound much more serious than it really was. Her assistant had gone home, not even the janitor remained at this point, it was just her and the mass that was city hall.

The knock was gentle, surely not to frighten or disturb the working woman, but she heard it. Regina rose from her desk and walked to the door…she kept it locked for safety reasons when she was here late. She already knew who was on the other side, Emma would have been bored home alone and it didn't matter what the date was she would have come and pestered her anyways.

"Hey, I brought you a bite to eat, I was sure you didn't take a break to do that." The food was a peace offering for disturbing the quiet that was her office.

"Ah, you would be correct. Chicken salad? Did you cook?" Her brows rose in surprise.

"We had grilled chicken and threw it in a salad with dressing on the side, not that hard to do." She laughed as she handed over the meal to her wife. "So, some extra work tonight huh?"

"Yeah, there was a few loose ends that I needed to tie up in the schools' budget unfortunately, I always feel bad about cutting funding there so I was trying to crunch some numbers in other departments to give the school enough funding." She sat back at her desk and nibbled on the salad Emma brought her.

"Yeah I guess," Emma was trying to read her but for some reason she was having a hard time figuring out Regina tonight. It really was like she forgot the whole day and was focused on work. Emma stared off into nothingness as Regina ate, the silence starting to get to her and not sure how to bring up other topics.

"Are you going to hang out until I finish or-?" Regina rose her brows in question, bringing Emma back to reality.

"Oh, umm—" the blonde, still standing, rocked back on her heels.

Regina knew exactly what this was about, and she knew she had the upper hand here. Emma was terrified if she brought it up Regina would be angry and send her home with nothing more than a kiss goodnight…if that!

"Emma, did you come here in hopes I would still play out your little fantasy? Even though I said I was working on something important?" She continued eating as she watched the blonde blush slightly; she wasn't born yesterday.

"I uhh—well I mean—" she stuttered again, Emma hated when she lost the upper hand and now the ball was in Regina's court, as usual.

"Let me guess, 'we are already here and we can make it happen right now.'" Her brows rose again, her demeanor trying to uphold its strength as she fought against Emma's cuteness and her green puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah that was pretty much my argument." Emma shrugged apologetically and Regina knew she wouldn't be able to keep up her ruse much longer. "I'll uhh, I'll see you at home hm?"

Regina rose from her seat, Emma had moseyed her way to bid her goodnight, she was more than likely only getting a hug and a kiss, _called it._ Regina's arms wrapped around her and couldn't help the fluttering in her stomach as she inhaled the blondes' natural scent.

"I'll meet you down in the courtyard in 5 minutes." It was an excited whisper and a tease…

Emma's eyes went wide as her heartrate increased tenfold; she knew Regina was playing this game but she almost had her fooled this time. _Since when does my sixth sense not work with her?_ Emma pondered as she released the brunette and looked at her for reassurance.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, now go before I change my mind…" Emma turned and made her way towards the door, "oh and Emma, no magic tonight," her sadistic grin scared Emma but it also excited her beyond belief.

 _Shit, shit, shit…_ Emma's mind was in over drive as she made her way to the city hall courtyard, being a good sheriff…and thief in her day, means her senses were always heightened for any usual and unusual activity. It was late, on a Wednesday night, there shouldn't be anyone out and about this late in the evening, even for walks or otherwise. School age kids would be in bed and there was certainly a lack of excitement in this town where vandalism was concerned, they should be in the clear.

"You alright Swan?" Regina's voice caught the blonde by surprise as she whipped around to see her wife strolling through the courtyard.

"You are too beautiful." Emma started to sound cheesy, maybe it was the night air or the excitement of spring buzzing but there was something special about this little cheesy holiday they did between them.

"Flattery only gets you so far, you know that," she grinned as she started unbuttoning her blazer, teasing the blonde a little more. "You know we aren't going to be completely nude for this right?"

"Yes, it's the activity that counts not the nudity factor." Smug in her own way, Emma grinned as she removed her own coat and hung it from a tree branch.

"So, you were just hoping for a quickie in the courtyard? Good thing I wore a skirt today," she came toe to toe with Emma, she could feel the blonde's excitement, her magic bubbling to the surface as it usually did when she was excited or nervous. "Don't let it get out of control, you are beyond this."

"Sometimes I overthink and I get too excited too fast." She grabbed Regina's hips and didn't waste time, their lips connected quickly, bruising but not rushed…rough but oh so tender. Regina liked this version of Emma, when her dominant side came out to play, while Regina and the Evil Queen had their dominant side it was nice when she finally found she could trust Emma enough with her body to let her do what she wanted.

"How do you want to take me my love?" Regina finally broke the kiss, desperately needing some air.

Emma growled at the thought, she had plenty of thoughts of taking her right here under this tree, but would it be against it, or under it, on the grass? There were so many questions and no answers! Emma's eyes danced with excitement as Regina waited to see what she would do, though nothing could prepare her for what she was about to do. In a puff of white smoke Emma had a scarf of Regina's from the house, a scarf that they used for blindfold as well as hand tying…

"Is this ok?" Emma backed Regina into base of the tree, raising her arms so that she could loop the scarf on a branch and tie each of Regina's hands with it. The brunette nodded swiftly as she felt Emma's shaky fingers work a small tie on each hand.

"Didn't I say no magic?" Regina just couldn't help herself.

"Hm you didn't specify but I took that as 'no barrier' and 'no magic cock.'" Emma shrugged and pressed herself against the bound brunette. "Boy how poetic is this huh? The savior fucking the Evil Queen against her apple tree. Won't read that story anywhere." The blonde teased as she ran her hands to Regina's waist, squeezing gently before moving to unbutton her few buttons on her blouse.

Regina moaned as she felt Emma's hands work her body up, she knew it wouldn't take long and in this type of situation with no magic to protect herself from exposure and in a public space she knew the risks this held.

"Shh, you need to make sure you stay quiet remember." Emma teased as she knelt in front of her wife, kissing her slightly exposed stomach and up her ribcage before moving up to the swell of her breasts, her mouth lingering on a few spots she knew drove Regina crazy. The brunette bit her lip, holding back her sighs of excitement, knowing part of this excitement radiated from the idea of being caught.

"Emma," it was a breathy sigh of impatience and frustration with Emma's slow-goings, her insides fluttering with the anticipation.

"I'm sorry is there somewhere you needed to be?" Emma stood against her wife, toe to toe, whispering in her ear before nibbling and lapping her earlobe gently.

"Please…"

"So needy tonight," Emma continued her soft nibbles down her neck, her hands making soft touches along the waistline of her skirt. "I'm really glad you decided on a skirt today, I guess the question is, did you plan ahead with the proper undergarments?" Emma's touches moved over the skirt down to the hem of her garment, moving up slightly revealing more of the brunette's beautiful legs. "Garter belt huh? I guess the real question now would be…panties or no panties?" Her smirk turned mischievous as she reached up the inside of Regina's thigh feeling the warmth radiating from her core. "Ah, no panties. So, this was planned."

Regina bit her lip hard as Emma's middle finger swept through her wet center, paying close attention to her clit at the end, letting her feel some pleasure but not truly giving her what she needed. Her legs practically buckled as Emma teased her clit mercilessly, giving her special attention that she did indeed want and the blonde could feel just how bad she wanted this.

"Please, Em," her voice shaky in her arousal as she felt Emma's fingers dancing along her wetness.

"Say it again," Emma taunted, she loved when Regina's desperation kicked in and when she practically yelled at the blonde to make her come, it was everything to Emma.

"Emma Swan…" She warned the blonde woman, biting her lip again as she felt Emma's fingers tease her folds, her scolding manner failing as Emma pushed two of her fingers knuckle deep. Her cries silenced as Emma began a slow pumping motion into her wife, the brunette's eyes rolling into the back of her head as the tease continued.

"Say it Regina and I'll give it to you," Emma teased again, knowing she was close to the edge.

"Emma, just fuck me already I'm begging you!" It was louder than Emma had expected and she couldn't help when her other hand went up to the brunettes' mouth, silencing her fully, only heightening her experience. She moaned deep in her gut, reverberating up and into the hand of the blonde who was mystified, feeling her wife beginning to clench around her fingers already. She knew Regina liked when she was able to take control of her body, knowing certain things that might take it to the next level for her, it was like she was in her mind.

Emma sped her pumping fingers up to appease her wife, the brunette whined against her hand again, so appreciative of more stimulation to her drenched core. Emma watched her face in the dimly lit courtyard, her whines and sighs of pleasure as she approached her peak. She could feel Regina's wetness dripping down her fingers, onto the rest of her knuckles, Emma couldn't help the moan that escaped herself. The blonde couldn't stand it any longer, withdrawing her fingers from her wife she knelt before her Queen, hiking up her skirt as far as it would go…

"Wha—" it took Regina a moment to register what was happening until she felt the blondes warm wet tongue swiping through her folds, "oh my—" her hips bucking against Emma's face insistently.

"Still have to be quiet 'Gina," the blonde mumbled from below her, her mouth going back to work, finally being able to taste her was all she needed at this point. "Fuck you taste so good." She knew her being vocal would cause Regina to moan again but they were past the point of no return here, there was no way in hell she'd stop even if her dad rolled up on patrol… _ok maybe._ Her tongue made firm circles around the brunettes swollen clit before swiping across it quickly and lapping at the swollen lips. Emma brought her fingers back to her soaked center, plunging her two fingers inside, curving just right and hitting her g-spot.

"Emma, oh my—Emma—" she was close and was having a hard time staying quiet about the matter, "I'm, fuck—" she turned her head into her arm as she caught her volume level and groaned deeply into her arm as her orgasm washed over her. Her hips moved against Emma's mouth and fingers, trying to encourage the blonde to not stop before she was fully sated. Emma had no plans to stop, she knew how Regina was when it came to oral sex, if she were to stop, it would ruin this lovely high she was riding. Wave after wave washed over the brunette as her hips finally relaxed in completion.

In a wave of magic Regina released her own hands as Emma caught her around the waist, meeting in the middle for a wet kiss, which they both moaned into.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked as they separated.

"Yes, very much so." Regina sighed heavily; a dopey grin plastered across her face, as she found the bench that would have been much easier to use for this. They both sat for a moment, Regina still shaky from adrenaline and the strength of her orgasm.

"God you look beautiful like this." Emma was in awe watching her wife; disheveled, post sexed, blouse still undone, skirt barely covering anything. Regina blushed at her compliment and tried to put herself back together again. "Why are you embarrassed? I thought you got over that a couple years ago." Emma nudged her leg with her own teasingly.

"There is no protection spell, no magic, it was different—I liked it, _a lot._ " Her voice got small, Regina never felt like this, it was a strange feeling for her and that scared her.

"So, you are embarrassed by how much you enjoy doing this year after year?" Emma tried again.

"I suppose, you of all people know I'm not a prude Emma but this is something different." She shrugged, not really sure how to further explain what she was feeling.

"Well I mean we can practice more—"

"Geez Regina can't keep your kinky antics at home it's got to come to the office as well?"

Both the blonde and brunette leapt from the bench, Regina hastily trying to hide behind Emma to at least pull her skirt all the way down.

"Zelena? What the hell are you doing here?" Regina's voice was accusatory and slightly embarrassed to be caught by her sister, as she straightened up her posture, getting her buttons of her blouse done up.

"Well you didn't answer your phone and your cars weren't home, sure enough here you are." She strolled forward, meeting the couple.

"Yes, what I meant was what do you want?" Regina tried again, "it's nearing 11, why aren't you home?"

"The girls are staying with me and well, something must be in the air, thought the sheriff would be working and that I could come bother you for a drink, I'm much too old to listen to those two go at it all night." She shrugged with her signature eyeroll. "I tell them you said it would be ok to stay with you because you've got the space but—"

"Yeah that wouldn't be even more awkward, two lesbian couples having at it nightly." Emma huffed, she loved Robin and Alice but they definitely had more giggly sex than her and Regina did.

"You wish nightly." Regina retorted, "we should be going home now anyways." Regina strode off, leaving Emma and Zelena behind.

"So that's a 'no' on the drink then?" Zelena tried again.

"You are welcome to sleep in the guest room." Emma offered as Regina left them alone.

"How the hell did you get Regina to have sex in the middle of this courtyard? I mean you couldn't stick to the office?" She nudged Emma in question. "Is this some sick perverted game?"

Emma let out a heavy sigh and laughed gently at the whole situation, _she'd never understand_. The blonde followed in her wife's footsteps, ignoring Zelena further…

"Oh, come on, give me something," the redhead tried again to understand what her sister and wife were up to in the courtyard of the townhall.


End file.
